venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Betty Jessica
'Sally Betty Rake Jessica ' has claimed to be the real mother of Sally but is really her stepmother and the third wife of Sally's stepfather, Papa Acachalla. She first appeared in the Gmod Haunted Prison Map. She has facial hair and is always mistaken for a man. She works with Chakalata Soup, Poopoo and Goober and at Olive Garden, she only eats olives. She loves to drink beer and has a power to springboard around using her fat. She looks exactly like Papa Acachalla and has trouble sitting down in chairs because of her size. Personality Sally Betty Jessica is beautiful, very loud, and selfish. She ain't afraid to state her opinion, even if it is likely to offend others. She is demanding at times and does not care about others. Sally Betty Jessica also seems to have no manners what so ever. Some how being more crude than even Papa Acachalla himself. Sally Betty Jessica seems very fond of her weight and appearance. Even though it is most people's main reasoning of questioning her title as a "woman". None the less, She uses her own fat to complete objectives. using her body weight in such a way that can even be considered super human. Though no doubt crude, even Sally Betty Jessica has her limits, being disgusted and mortified by the Ghostly Toilets and Poopoo when her name was revealed. Appearance Due to being a pure blooded Acachalla, Sally Betty Jessica looks roughly identical to Papa Acachalla. Albeit a few minor differences like having a pony tail. Relationships Sally She calls herself "Sally's real mother" but is actually just the third wife of her stepfather, Papa Acachalla, Sally's real parents are Medusa (Papa's second wife) and her unnamed first husband. Papa Acachalla Sally Betty Jessica happens to be Papa Acachalla's Doppelganger. She is Papa's third ex-wife,the first being a woman named Cleopatra, his rival since 7th grade, and the second being Sally Acachalla's mother, Medusa. It was revealed by Papa that Sally Betty Jessica is the same species as him, which is Acachallan. Chakalata Soup + Company Lived and worked with them once on a deserted island with only a kitchen on it. They eventually escape the island and start working at an Olive Garden in Butts, N.C. (Butts, North Carolina). The Rake The Rake is Sally Betty Jessica's second husband. They got married at a carnival in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Slender Man Slender started dating Sally Acachalla, and when Sally Betty Jessica married the Rake, he thought the Rake was marrying Sally Acachalla. It is unknown if Slender and Sally Betty Jessica have met, but it can be assumed as Slender went to Sally Betty Jessica's and the Rake's wedding. Susan Rake Jessica Susan Rake Jessica is Sally Betty Jessica and The Rake's daughter and the stepsister of Sally Acachalla.She is a dragon and she had Maddie Fiend babysit her Sally Betty Jessica's Sister A woman claiming to be Sally Betty Jessica's sister came to Chakalata Soup's Olive Garden looking for her nephew, it is unknown if this nephew is Sally Betty Jessica's, Uncle Charlie's, or Uncle Wilbur's son Sally Betty Jessica's Sister's Nephew It is unknown if he is Sally Betty Jessica's or Uncle Charlie's son. Uncle Charlie Uncle Charlie is Sally Acachalla's Uncle on Sally Betty Jessica's side, meaning he is Sally Betty Jessica's brother. Trivia *She has a mating call. *In the episode Baby Mario Bros in High School, she owns the school baby Mario and Luigi are going to. *Sally Betty Jessica describes Sally Acachalla's eyes as "Like Dolls Eyes" *She talks as if she has been smoking a lot. *She has a sister who is all man, apparently. *She is identical to Papa Acachalla. * She once been a waitress at a restaurant before. *She claims to be related to Sally somehow as stated by Jimmy Casket and by Sally Betty Jessica herself, in actuality she is her step mother * She is all woman. * She is married to The Rake and on their wedding day they held a carnival and all the relatives were zombies but Slenderman, Herobrine and their fellow zombie fighters killed all the relatives before they could arrive. * She lives next to BonBon and his mom. * And finally, SHE IS ALLLLLLL WOMAN!!!!! Quotes *"I'M AAAAAAAAALL WOMAN!!" *"WE'VE GOT A FREE WILLY!" *"My name is Sally Betty Jessica." *"I can springboard my fatness on the pavement. (...) It worked, and I knocked over a steel girder in the process" *"This isn't a Best Buy! Stop throwing random Technology at me!!" Category:Paren [[Category:Acachalla Family [Category:Alchoholic Category:The Soup Fa [[Category:The Soup Famil [[Category:The Soup Fam [[Category:Butts N.C. Category:F [[Category:Roleplay Category:Female Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Characters Category:Awesome